IZ Writing Prompts
by ZeroNumbers
Summary: A probably-soon-to-be collection of one shots, born out of various writing prompts.


Sometimes, I like taking breaks from writing giant stories. I find that picking up other smaller projects really helps me stay focused on the bigger projects. So, in the interest of not burning myself out on my currently ongoing fic "We're the Same", I decided to request some writing prompts from a certain somewhere. These are the result of those prompts.

Please note I most likely won't tackle any prompts that may be posted in the reviews. Sorry, just giving you a heads up.

* * *

**Prompt: Tenn and Zim fucking with Dib by Tenn disguising as Zim**

"Come on Tenn, I thought we had an agreement."

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. Why do you even want to bother with this nonsense? What do you have to gain?"

"Nothing, really. I just think it would be pretty funny."

"What? That's it? You just want to torment some pathetic human? You aren't even going to use this opportunity to help you complete your, uh, _mission? _ My word, you really are the worst Invader ever."

"So then you _don't_ want the last of our Lick Stick supply, then?"

"...You'd better pay up, Zim."

Tenn grimaced as she slowly brought the buzzing device to her luscious eyelashes. Her hands became more unsteady as it grew closer. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. At least it wouldn't be so bad if Zim was going to use this idea as part of a scheme to enslave the humans. But no, all Zim wanted was to waste his time screwing with that Dib kid. She stopped short of her eyelashes before the shaving device touched the tips, hesitating to go further. Was this really worth all those snacks?

Reasoning that they would grow back eventually, and that Lick Sticks were her absolute favorite Irken snack, she figured she didn't really have anything to lose. Other than her eyelashes, that is. She sighed in defeat and carefully brought the shaver down. In only a few moments, her eyelashes were completely gone. She left the room and headed back towards Zim's docking bay, where Zim was looking at a display on his Voot Cruiser. As Tenn approached Zim, he turned to face her with this red Irken eyes.

"Perfect, now we just have to do something about your antennae. Stand here, please." Zim pointed to the ground in front of the Voot. Tenn stood where she was told. And then she realized something.

"Hang on, if you were going to use disguise kit anyways, why did I have to shave my eyebrows for this?" Her eyes narrowed tightly as she spoke to Zim with a nasty, suspicious tone. Zim's eyes widened in a panicked realization.

"Eh? Oh, uh, well. That's a very good question!" Zim shouted proudly. He paused for a moment in thought. "You see, it's because... um, hey look!" Zim shouted, pointing at the entrance of the docking bay. "The Tallest are making out in the doorway over there!" Tenn didn't actually believe Zim's absolutely _ridiculous _claims, but out of reflex she couldn't help but turn to where Zim was pointing. Zim immediately hit a button on the machine and Tenn felt pain electrify her body. After a moment, the machine stopped, along with the pain. The pod opened, revealing Invader Tenn, who bore a complete identical appearance to Zim. Immediately, Tenn bolted over to Zim and shoved him against the Voot, grasping his collar.

"I oughta shave your antennae off you little _worm._"

"Ngh, easy Tenn! Think of the Lick Sticks!"

Tenn, still angrily holding Zim against the Voot, sighed and let go. Irk help Zim if he didn't keep his promise.

* * *

"Look, there he is. I told you he'd show up."

Zim pointed at the display in the kitchen as they stood behind the wall, out of sight from the front door. It showed Dib walking up to Zim's house. The past hour had been spent setting up for Zim's ridiculous plan. It wasn't much, they just needed a way to lure Dib to come to Zim's house. That was never really a hard thing to do, considering Dib spent nearly every day

"Okay, you know the plan, right?" Zim asked. Tenn rolled her Zim-like eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah yeah," she said in a bored tone. "I confront Dib after Gir lets him in. Then you come out after a bit and accuse me of being an imposter. Then we wing it from there."

"Perfect!"

"I still fail to see the humor in this."

"SILENCE! I am a comedy genius!"

They both stopped arguing after they heard a loud knocking, followed by Dib's angry shouts from outside the door.

"Zim, I swear to God if you don't open this door..." Zim tried to muffle his giggles. The thought of all the surely embarrassing photographs of Dib he had acquired was infinitely hilarious. Zim had sent a message to Dib, threatening to post them all over the internet for the world to see. He knew it would immediately send the idiotic human running right into his plan. His incredibly immature and idiotic plan, Tenn thought. She didn't see how this particular ruse would outdo what Zim had already threatened.

They picked up the sounds of Gir opening the door and greeting the boy.

"Hiya little Jimmy!" Gir's high pitched voice squealed in delight. "Did you come for the pig's muffins?"

"...What? I mean uh, yeah. Sure." Dib said after an incredibly awkward silence.

"They's in the kitchen! Come on in, and I'll grab them for ya!"

They heard the door close, followed by two sets of footsteps.

"Hey little robot guy, is Zim h-" Tenn picked up an intense shushing sound emanate from Gir. She assumed he had shut his mouth with his robotic hand.

"Stay right here, Jim-Jam! I'll gets the muffins for you!"

The moment Gir crossed the threshold into the kitchen, Zim whispered Tenn to get moving. She nodded and stopped outside, clearing her throat.

"_Foolish_ human!" Tenn shouted, throwing up her arms and putting on her very best Zim impersonation. She was strangely good at it. It was part of how Zim had come up with this moronic idea. It had even impressed the Tallest how well she could make herself sound like the idiot that is Zim. "Yes, it is I, _Zim!_"

"Zim, what the hell man?" Dib shouted with a look that could shatter glass. "Where the _hell _did you get those pictures? You better delete them, spaceboy."

"Oh yeah?" Tenn said, narrowing her eyes. "Or else, what?"

"I've got pictures of you too, you know."

"Whoa, that's kind of creepy. You're creepy, Dib."

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE CREEPY! DELETE THE PICTURES!"

Zim chose that moment to leap out from the kitchen. He pointed directly at Dib.

"DIB!" The male Irken shouted. "I've been expecting you!" Dib's eyes left Tenn and turned to Zim, who was still standing in the kitchen. His look of anger morphed in to absolute bewilderment.

"Wait, w-what?" Dib stuttered. "Zim?"

"Yes! It is I, Zim!" Zim shouted. He pretended to only just notice Tenn standing next to Zim, who was looking at him with annoyed eyes. She was already tired of this little joke. It wasn't even really that funny. Zim put on a shocked face and pointed at Tenn. "Huh, what? Who are you?" Zim demanded. Tenn tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes at Zim's foolish prank. She failed.

"I am Zim!" she said, putting just a bit less effort into the bit.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Zim screamed at her.

"Yeah okay, whatever." Tenn's voice sounded quite bored by this charade. She was ready for it to be over so she could start digging into those delicious snacks.

"Uh, excuse me," Dib said, his voice wearing the bewilderment he was experiencing. "What the hell is going on? Please tell me you didn't clone yourself, Zim. Please."

"What? Of course not!" Zim shouted at Dib. "Clearly this disgusting creature is a filthy imposter!"

Tenn's eyes widened incredulously. A magnificent fury exploded from within her body. Disgusting creature, huh? Filthy? Tenn didn't bother to consider that he said those things to keep up the act. The act was stupid anyways. This whole thing was stupid. And Zim's insults finally caused her to snap. She had already been pissed off at Zim for his earlier stupidity. She thought back to her beautiful eyelashes. She wasn't all that vain, but she was proud of the way her eyelashes accentuated her looks. Now, they were gone. And it was Zim's fault. And she couldn't keep this stupid act up anymore.

An evil grin formed on her face as a brilliant idea popped into her head. This was perfect. Not only would she be able to get revenge on Zim (no matter how petty it was), she knew it would almost certainly end this stupid prank. The satisfaction of her brilliance, and the anticipation of ending this stupid shit, overrode the disgust at what she was about to do.

She grabbed Dib's shirt and turned him around to face her. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look. She blocked out everything around her. She filled her thoughts with any random nonsense that might keep her from sensing what was going on in reality. She slowly leaned her head into Dib's face.

* * *

"WHAT ON IRK IS WRONG WITH YOU TENN? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to mess with him. I'd say I did a hell of a job."

"I didn't... You... He...But..."

"My Lick Sticks, Zim?"

"..."

"Well? Don't tell me you're backing out. We had an agreement, Zim."

"I hate you so much."

"Well, that's what you get for being an idiot, Zim."

Tenn couldn't stop giggling. It may have been the most disgusting thing she had ever done in her life, but she couldn't deny that Zim's reaction was totally worth it.


End file.
